1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallic watchbands, and is concerned in particular with an improved end connector for connecting the ends of such watchbands to conventional spring bars or the like carried on watchcases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide end connectors comprising base members secured at their rearward ends to the watchband ends and at their forward ends to spring bars on the watch cases. It is also known to provide decorative shells (commonly referred to as "clam shells") which overlie the base members and which extend between the end of the watchband and the side of the watchcase.
In some cases, the base members are initially connected to the watchband ends, and the shells are then secured in a fixed relationship to the base members. From a manufacturing and handling standpoint, this is advantageous in that once fixed one to the other, the base members and shells constitute integral assemblies at each end of the watchband. This eliminates the possibility of the shells becoming lost o damaged through mishandling before the watchband is eventually connected to the watchcase. The drawback with this arrangement, however, is that by fixing the shells to the base members, a rigidity is introduced between the watchband ends and the watchcase. This in turn compromises both comfort and appearance.
In other cases, the shells are allowed to pivot in relation to the base members. Here, however, the shells and base members are pivotally interconnected by the spring bars carried by the watch cases. Thus, until the band is assembled to the watchcase, the shells remain separable from the base members, and as such they remain vulnerable to being lost or damaged through mishandling.